


star shaped hair clips

by luvsgalo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: summer is a good time to cool down in your local coffee shop, and maybe have your friend/rival pin up your bangs
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	star shaped hair clips

Today is arguably the hottest day of the year, Akira thinks. People are popping into Leblanc just to get out of the sun’s rage, the last thing on their mind to drink piping hot coffee or eat spicy curry. Sojiro was out for the day, so Akira let the “must be a customer to use the AC” rule slip. He himself has drunk about 10 ice cold glasses of water today, and it was barely five.

Morgana and Futaba were lounging around the cafe, very visibly uncomfortable with the heat, until they left for Sojiro’s house where the AC was—considerably cooler. Fanning his collar, Akira was almost grateful that the cafe was mostly empty today. Usually Ryuji and Ann pop in to, according to Sojiro, loiter around. Haru and Yusuke also pop in occasionally to drink a cup of coffee, but with today’s record breaking temperatures, even they don’t drop by. If anything, Akira would love to go up to the attic and blast the fan in full rage. 

He leans his elbow on the counter and spreads his legs in a more comfortable sitting position. Feeling his bangs stick to his forehead, Akira brushes them up, closes his eyes and tries to focus on the cool air in hopes it’ll subconsciously lower his body temperature. 

His ear picks up the soft jingle of the door. When he cranes his neck and cracks one eye open to observe who it was who came in, Akira expects a random person trying to fend off the heat for a few minutes, but lo and behold, Goro Akechi stands in the doorway. 

Akechi isn't wearing his usual full sleeved school uniform today, but is rather wearing a thin white short sleeved button up. It's loose on his thin frame which is a stark difference to anything he usually wears. His hair is longer than Akira remembers, and his hair is pulled into a ponytail, which is the first time Akira has seen it. His chest is lightly heaving, which is probably from the heat, and the first two buttons on his shirt are popped open. 

This was honestly a shock to Akira, who has only seen Akechi as the sharp dressed composed detective, to see him now unraveled from the heat. The loose open shirt honestly humanized Akechi in a way that Akira has never seen. It pops into his mind that he’s never seen Akechi without his blazer and form fitting dress shirt until now. 

Akechi doesn’t meet his eyes until after he takes a seat at the counter, plopping his briefcase in the chair next to him, and starts rapidly fanning his shirt. Akira says nothing as he fills up a glass of cold water and slides it in front of the—still slightly panting, Akechi. 

Akechi takes a big gulp of the drink and silently asks for a refill. Akira complies. 

Finishing his second glass, Akechi leans back in his seat, and finally meets his eyes. “If I had to walk in that heat a second later I seriously think I would’ve fainted.” He said, all his polite formalities dropped. 

“Is that your way of guilt tripping me to make the water on the house?” Akira laughs. 

Akechi laughs with him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the counter, chin on the back of his hands. “I’ll be out of your hair soon enough, I don’t think I can go back out in that desert just yet.” Akira hummed in response, not feeling particularly motivated enough to keep up any sort of conversation. He doubts Akechi is either. 

Sitting on his stool on the other side on the counter, he notices Akechi repeatedly brushing back his bangs, as they continue to get into his eyes. His bangs aren't long enough to stay in his ponytail, or stay behind his ears. Akira feels bad, knowing sweaty it must feel.

“Do you want some hair clips?” Akira can’t help but ask.

“Huh?”

“To clip your bangs back.” Akira explained. “Must be hard in the heat when you don't have your bangs out of your face.”

Akechi straightens his back, head tilting slightly. “Yeah, please. That would help.” He says. 

Akira opens the drawer beneath the phone, and searches for the hair clips he knows Futaba keeps. At the very back, he finally sees… Star shaped hair clips. In pale pastel colors. Pink, blue, yellow, purple, and green in sets of two. Akira sets all the clips on the counter in front of Akechi, who stares at them in surprise. 

“I must admit, I was expecting a bobby pin or something like that.” Akechi confesses. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. These are Futaba’s so I guess we should be glad they aren’t game controller shaped.” He jokes. 

Akechi picks one hair clip up and examines it. “Well, if Futaba doesn’t mind me borrowing these for a bit, then these will do fine.” 

“Do you want me to put them in? Since we don't have a mirror down here I mean.” Akira leans on his arms, bringing his face closer to Akechi. 

“Y-yeah If you don’t mind the trouble.” Akechi leans back a bit to accommodate the space that Akira invaded. 

“Any particular color you want? I personally think pink would look good.” 

“I think I would get weird looks on the train if I’m seen with star shaped hair clips, let alone pink ones. I have an image to upkeep, I'll have you know.” Akechi picks up a green star clip and fiddles with the claw. “Since green is one of my more favorite colors, let’s go with that.”

Akira lightly snorted and picked up the rest of the clips to put them back into the drawer. “I always assumed your favorite color was blue.” 

“Why is that?” He hears Akechi ask. 

“No reason, how many people usually have a favorite color other than blue.” Akechi laughs, a genuine laugh that makes Akira’s chest tighten. 

Turning around, Akira grabs one of the green hair clips and looks up at Akechi. He reaches towards his face and Akechi’s eyelids flutter closed. With a gentleness he didn't know he had, Akira softly pulls half of Akechi’s bangs back, and pin them with the hair clip. He lets his fingers barely brush across the other’s cheek as he reaches to grab the other clip. He pins the other half of Akechi’s bangs back and lets his fingers linger. 

Tucking any extra strands of hair behind Akechi’s ears, Akira doesn’t immediately make any move to take his hands away. This moment feels way more intimate than anything they’ve ever done together, and if Akira said that he didn’t enjoy it, then he’d be lying. 

Retracting his hands, Akira leans back standing up straight once again. “Done.” He says, voice barely above a whisper. Akechi’s eyes open and he blinks a few times adjusting to the light, after having his eyes closed. 

Ghosting his fingers over the pastel green clips, Akechi has a small smile on his face. “Thank you.” 

At the sight of Akechi smiling, Akira can feel his cheeks getting warmer. If Akechi asks, then he knows that he can play it off by saying it’s the heat. Scratching the back of his neck, Akira swallows. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally this and another fic were gonna be for shuake week but i dont have it in me to write seven fics before then 


End file.
